


Pure

by WhiteWinds



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beerus is a pervert, Humor, Kibito takes his job seriously, M/M, Overprotective, Shin is clueless, Virginhood, Whis is no help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Kibito takes great pride in his job, and vowed to protect the Supreme Kai. Including his innocence and purity.Of course, that's easier said then done when a certain Destroyer wishes to strip that of him.





	1. Chapter 1

To be the attendant of the Supreme Kai, as well as ones in training, is a great honor among the Shinji people. Kibito was an older Shinji, not surprising since his age clearly showed over the millenniums, but that the Grand Supreme Kai came before him and asked to watch over his ward that will inherit his title. To say that Kibito was shocked would be an understatement for what he was feeling. Out of all the Shinji that the Grand Supreme Kai could pick, ones that were much younger and talented then him, Kibito was just blown away.

Right away the Grand Supreme Kai and his attendant started to train Kibito for his role. There was a lot more to it then Kibito first expected. The duties of the Supreme Kai’s attendant were much more difficult than Kibito expected. It was more than advising and being there by their sides at all times, it was also studying the vast knowledge of the Universe, knowing every race, every plant, and every culture. It was no wonder why attendants need to know this, how do the Supreme Kai’s this is a mystery to him. Then again they are Creation Gods, and made everything.

It wasn’t long after Kibito manage to complete most of his training before he was introduced to his new master and ward, Shin.

He was a small Kai, and very young too, much to Kibito’s surprise. Shin wasn’t a kid, nor was he really an adult, yet. Kibito suppose the best way to say is that he was more likey a young teenager than anything else. But despite his age Shin was very polite, and well mannered. Very grown up for his age. But underneath Kibito could see that he was still very innocent and naïve, almost too pure for this world. It actually filled Kibito with a strong urge to protect his young master from anything it this world that dared to contaminate this innocent, pure, and cute Kai from the evils in the Universe.

When he told this to the Grand Supreme Kai after meeting Shin, the lord laughed out loud.

“It’s true Shin is still young but don’t underestimate him. He’s a lot more than you think,” said the Grand Supreme Kai, “Besides, if anyone dares to try to hurt him they pretty much have signed their death certificate!” he laughed before taking a bite of his cake.

Suddenly, the Grand Supreme Kai’s mood did a complete one-eighty as he stared at Kibito with a dead serious expression. It actually kind of unnerved Kibito a little bit.

“Which that being said, there is something important that you must know. Something that you must protect no matter what! It will depend on your very life, no, you’re very existence!” he declared.

Now Kibito was scared.

“W-What is that, my lord?” Kibito shuttered, “Know that I will do whatever it takes! I am ready to give my life in order to protect the new Supreme Kai!”

The Grand Supreme Kai stared at Kibito long and hard, trying to be sure if Kibito actually meant it.

“By all cost! You must make sure that Shin is to remain pure,” said the Kai.

Kibito looked to him, puzzled.

“I don’t quite-“

“I mean make sure no one touches his virgin ass!” The Grand Supreme kai declared.

At that, Kibito’s reddish pink face became darker.

The Shinji people were not really known for sexual activities like most mortals, at least as far as Kibito likes to convince himself. They were known as an intersex with really only one gender. That’s why they were born from an apple of a tree then born like the mortal way. Of course there are cases where half Shinji are born the old fashion way if they mated with mortals. But that is a very rare case. For full Shinjis they were all born from a tree, not through birth.

“M-My lord?” Now Kibito was lost and embarrassed.

“You heard me,” the Kai suddenly got up close to Kibito’s face, his squinting eyes glaring into Kibito’s, “No one is to touch him. He is to remain pure. He is Lord Beerus’s.”

Who was Lord Beerus?”

“Now,” The Grand Supreme Kai pulled back, his mood now happier as he smiled at Kibito, “You may return to your duties, Kibito. Hurry off now.”

Even filled with so many confusing questions to what just happened, Kibito quickly scurried to his feet and left before the Kai got scary again.

*             *              *

 

It was a sad day when the Grand Supreme Kai, as well as the ones of the West, North, and South fallen to Majin Buu. Leaving the only the sole survivor, the East and now new Supreme Kai, Shin. He was grateful that his young master somehow survived against that monster but felt as if he failed in his duties to protect him. For many years he watched the struggling young Kai trying to fill in the shoes of his master, that he was destined to take, only for it to be a little prematurely. But Shin somehow managed as best he could with the little knowledge that he had. Kibito actually found it almost adorable of his little master. It filled him with a new determination to protect him no matter what.

Through the whole Majin Buu experience he was proud of his master for stepping up and stopping the monster as best he could. With the help of some earthlings that have proven far stronger then they gave them credit.

When the Elder Kai appeared from the Z Sword, Kibito was relieved to know that now Shin had a proper master again to help and guide him through his duties of a Supreme Kai. Although, the geezer seemed to mostly scold Shin for his lack of knowledge then to teach him. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers.

Of course it would have been nice for the Elder Kai to explain the Potara Fusion better before they tried it. But thankfully with the Namekian Dragon Balls they returned back to their normal selves.

Peace finally came back to the Universe and the evil Majin Buu was no more to terrorize the innocent planets, or his young master.

Kibito felt as if he can finally breathe easy now, knowing that he was able to keep his promise to the late Grand Supreme Kai. Things were as they should be.

Or so he thought….

*           *             *

 

It was another peaceful morning on the Kais Scared World. The flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, and the tea gave off the most wonderful aroma that sooth the soul.

Kibito was preparing breakfast that morning out on the front garden of their home. His young master was still inside, getting ready for the day, while the Elder Kai sat across from him at the table reading a dirty magazine. Where the old kai got that Kibito will never know.

Everything was right in the world with nothing evil lurking over their heads that threaten their existence.

Kibito was starting to pour the tea when suddenly a beam of white light came shooting down from the sky, hitting the ground, no more than less of a mile from them. Whatever the force was, it was powerful enough to shake the china on the table, along with the planet, startling both Kibito and Elder Kai.

“What in the world was that?” Kibito asked.

The Elder Kai didn’t answer but just stared of in the distance where the light hit.

It didn’t take long for them to wonder what happened when two energies suddenly appeared, and growing closer to them at a slow pace. Soon, two distant figures could be seen crossing the field, coming right towards them.

Seeing the two approaching figures, Kibito immediately got into a fighting stance in front of the Elder Kai.

The two visitors didn’t seem to be in a rush, slowly coming to them as if they had all the time in the world. The closer they approached, the more that Kibito was able to make them out. One of them appeared to be a tall light blue skin man with white hair that stood high on the top of his head, along with a large floating ring around his neck. He wore maroon and black robes and carried an odd looking staff in his hand with a orb on top. His energy was kept in tight but Kibito could tell right away that he was far stronger then he appeared. And if he chooses so he could take Kibito out with one blow before he even knew what happened. But the blue man looked quite calm and didn’t seem to be the type to lash out easy if he was upset.

His companion on the other hand was a different story. He was shorter than the man and revealed to be some kind of humanoid purple hairless cat, with tall ears and a long tail to match. He wore blue pants, gold arm bracelets, and some kind of chest piece that not only covers the upper chest but as well as the shoulders and shoulder blades. Despite his skinny and somewhat body appearance there was a negative and destructive energy about him that made Kibito even more uneasy then his blue friend. While the other may not show any negative attentions to the Kais, the purple cat he had no doubt about it would strike them down without hesitation.

They were only less than thirty feet away from them when Kibito heard Elder Kai groan, “Great, what’s he doing here?” he said bitterly.

Kibito turned to Elder Kai, “Do you know who they are?”

Elder kai gave him a scowl, “Of course! And don’t look like you are about ready to attack them! You’ll only encourage him! And that’s the last thing we need around here, trust me.”

“I thought I heard a familiar voice,” came a deep voice behind Kibito. He turned around to see that the two strangers were now in front of him, and that it was the cat that spoke, “Tell me, how did you manage to get out of that sword? Not anyone has the power to break it, let alone wield it.”

Elder Kai crossed his arms, looking away, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Wait,” Kibito looked between the Kai and Cat, confused, “This is the evil dower that imprisoned you in the Z Sword?” Kibito asked Elder Kai.

“Evil dower, huh?” said the cat that didn’t seem offended by the comment.

“Y-Yes, he told us that long ago that an evil dower with great power trapped him in the Z sword, fearing his great power,” Kibito explained.

Suddenly the cat let out a large laugh. Even his blue companion chuckled.

“Me? Afraid of him? That’s a good one!” said the cat.

“Why did you have to say that!?” The Elder Kai scolded Kibito, looking embarrassed in front of their guests.

“I can assure you that is not the story behind of what happened,” said the blue man in a light calm voice, “I’m afraid that there was a bit of a disagreement between the two that unfortunately left the Elder Kai in prison in the sword as the result of my lord’s short temper.”

“I actually don’t even remember what that whole argument was about anyways,” said the cat lazily.

“You seriously don’t remember!” yelled the Elder Kai, looking extremely displeased.

“Look, its old now and I really don’t care about what happened. I’m not here to see you anyway. I actually wasn’t expecting to see you really but it can’t be helped I suppose,” the cat dismissed him, only making Elder Kai angrier.

Kibito blinked, staring at the cat closely, trying to figure out how someone could easily imprison someone as powerful as a Supreme Kai.

“You were able to trap a Supreme Kai that easily? How? Clearly you’re not as powerful as Majin Buu to be able to pull an act as Elder Kai said,” said Kibito.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly a purple aura started to glow around the cat, giving off a destructive energy that sent chills down your spine. The cat narrowed his yellow eyes, not only Kibito, but on Elder Kai to, who quickly lost his cocky attitude.

“You dare to compare my power to that sorry pink blob? As well as suggesting that I’m weaker then that thing?” he grinded out.

“N-No! That’s not what he said!” The Elder Kai quickly jumped out of his chair, “Clearly this fool just heard me wrong when I told him by who exactly trapped me,” suddenly, Elder Kai whirled around on Kibito and smacked him, “You need to listen better! Don’t go out telling information to people that is clearly wrong! Do you not pay attention at all!?”

“M-My apologizes!” Kibito apologized; completely lose to what was happening around him.

The strange cat didn't look to convince, glaring at Elder Kai, who was trying really hard to not look back to the cat.

“What’s going on out here?”

Kibito paled when has his young master emerge from their home and out into the garden, expose to the danger before them. Even if Kibito didn’t know these two like the Elder Kai did, he did know that they were powerful and dangerous if they even scare the Elder Kai.

Oblivious to his attendant’s panic, Shin looked over and finally notice that they have two unexpected guests. And they weren’t just any guests either.

“L-Lord Beerus! What are you doing here!?” said Shin, surprised.

 _“Lord Beerus?”_ That name rang a bell to Kibito. He knew he heard it somewhere before but couldn’t remember where.

The cat, known as Lord Beerus, looked up and faces Shin, much to Kibito’s horror. But instead of showing any hostility that Kibito expected, Beerus’s face instead lighten at the sight of the Supreme Kai as his hostile energy melted away.

“Can’t a Destroyer stop by for a quick visit on their Kai?” Beerus said casually as if they were speaking about the weather, strolling over to Shin.

“Y-Yes, of course y-you can!” Shin stammered a bit, blushing as he stared up at Beerus that was looming over him now, “I-I’m just surprise to see you again after so many centuries is all.”

Kibito made a move to rush to his young master’s side but was halted by the blue man that raised his staff in front of him.

“Is it really that much of a surprise?” Beerus asked.

“N-No! It’s just that what my master told me of you, after we met for the first time, I just never thought…” Shin trailed off not sure how to say this without trying to offend Beerus.

“What did that fat fool say exactly?” Beerus asked, annoyed.

Shin paled, “Nothing bad! He just said you like to sleep a lot and keep to yourself most of the time,” he paused for a moment, thinking, “Actually, now that I think about it the only time he ever saw or spoke to you was only after important gatherings. But he told me when it was time for me to take his role that not to expect to see a whole lot of you.”

Beerus hummed, “I see. Well he wasn’t exactly wrong. I only come here on this planet if it’s only the utmost importance. Which reminds me,” suddenly his cool appearance melted away to anger and fury, “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FACING SOMEONE LIKE MAJIN BUU ON YOUR OWN!!!” he yelled at the Kai.

Shin stumbled back at Beerus sonic boom voice. If he was mortal his ear drums would have surely been destroyed. But thankfully he wasn’t and Shin’s only worry was trying to stay on his feet.

“I wake up from a 39 year nap to only learn that not only that you put your life endanger, but as well as mine, by facing off against an opponent that you had no chance of facing! What is wrong with you!?” Beerus continued.

Now Kibito was truly worried for his young master’s safety. The deadly energy that was rolling off of Beerus was enough to send shivers down his body with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He tried to move forward again but was stopped once more by the blue man. Growling in anger Kibito turned to the blue man, ready to force his way through if he has to.

“Don’t worry,” the blue man said, “the Supreme Kai is fine. Lord Beerus wouldn’t do anything to him. Not as long as he effects his wellbeing as well,” he chuckled at the end as if he found something funny.

“But,” Kibito started but couldn’t finish for he didn’t know what to do.

“He’s fine,” the Elder Kai suddenly said beside Kibito, “Listen to Whis. Nothing is going to happen, just watch.”

Left with little choice, Kibito stayed put and watched helplessly from the side.

Shin looked quite nervous as Beerus continued to rant and scold him. This continued on for a little while longer, Beerus still going on and on, not letting Shin have a word in. That was until the most amazing and horrific thing that Kibito has even witness happened.

Something happened in that moment, perhaps it was the heavy intimidating presences of Beerus, or the nonstop verbal abuse. But whatever it was something snapped inside Shin as his face quickly scrunched up in anger, with his energy to match, as he glared up at Beerus.

“What about you then!? Where were you during both times of when Majin Buu attacked me!? Because the first time he clearly came to me and almost killed me! While you were sleeping away to oblivion! At least I did something the second time instead of being a lazy ass!” Shin yelled.

Everything became deadly silent as Kibito, Whis, and Elder Kai watched from the side with baited breath to see what would happen next. Neither of them dared to move in case they set off something that is waiting to happen.

At this point Kibito was a complete mess on the inside. Helpless to save his master from the impending doom that was surely to come upon them.

But the doom that was to come, never did, instead Beerus’s scowl just grew even more.

“I’m the lazy ass? What about you!” Beerus barked.

Shin then looked offended, “What about me!?”

Soon their argument took an unexpected turn from a full out heated argument to a heated bickering. The kind that you see that old married couples have.

Whis laughed in amusement, drawing Kibito’s attention to him.

“See? What did I tell you? They’re fine,” said Whis.

But Kibito still wasn’t so sure about it, “Are you sure we shouldn’t intervene?” he asked.

“It’s best to just let them get it out of their systems since it’s been a very long time since they’ve seen one another. Let’s have some tea why they dook it out,” said Whis, walking away from Kibito.

“It’s nice I don’t have to deal with this anymore,” Elder Kai commented as he followed Whis to the table where their breakfast and tea waited.

Kibito was still very unsure about this, still watching Shin and Beerus yell at each other. But if the Elder Kai and Whis weren’t to concern about it then maybe it is alright to let them be for now. Slowly, he turned and walked over to join both the Elder Kai and Whis at the table.

There was a nice steaming cup of tea waiting for him when he sat, poured by Whis after he pour himself a cup as well. Elder Kai began to dish his plate up humming a tune like he does every morning during breakfast. Kibito couldn’t understand why they were so calm when it seemed like a minute ago a fight was about to break out. Well, a psychical one, a verbal one was going on as they speak.

“You don’t seem to really understand what’s going on, do you?” Kibito looked up to see that it was Whis talking to him.

“I…” he hesitated for a moment, embarrassed that he is so easily read right now, “Am I that obvious?”

Whis chuckled, “Not quite, I’m just good at reading people is all. But from what I have seen you haven’t been an attendant to the Supreme Kai for long, have you?”

“No,” Kibito admit, looking away in embarrassment.

“I’m surprised. I was sure that the previous Supreme Kai would have done a better job of not only preparing his successor, but you as well. Then again, that whole attack of Majin Buu was unexpected. So it’s not a surprise that you both are clueless,” Whis chuckled again as if he found the whole situation fun.

“Y-Yes, well… that is…” Kibito was at lost for words.

“They’re both completely hopeless,” Elder Kai casually said.

“I can see that,” said Whis, looking to Elder Kai, “But even with the last Supreme Kai gone I expected you to at least help fill in that role.”

Elder Kai remained silently.

Whis let out a sigh, “I see. Then I suppose I’ll have to step in then. How much do you know anyway? I need to get a better idea of what you need to be aware of.”

Kibito explained the basics that he learned from the previous Supreme and his attendant.

“It sounds like you got most the basic knowledge of the Kais and our Universe,” said Whis, “That’s better than nothing I suppose.”

Whis side glance to Elder Kai, who was still remaining silent. Clearly the old Kai was not going to be any help in this.

“To begin with, there are a total of 12 Universes that exist. This Universe is known as the seventh Universe,” Whis began.

“12 Universes! That’s impossible!” Kibito exclaimed.

“Oh it’s quite possible,” Whis continued, “Each Universe there is Supreme Kai, and along with the Supreme Kai there is a God of Destruction. These two deities balance each other out for if there is creation, there must be destruction. Lord Beerus,” Whis gestured to Beerus that was still arguing with Shin, “is the God of Destruction of this Universe. He is the Supreme Kai’s other half.”

“O-Other half?” Kibito shuttered.

“It’s like he said,” The Elder Kai suddenly spoke up, “Creation and Destruction are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other.

“The title and duties of the Supreme Kai is passed down through generation to generation, through their chosen apprentice. But it’s not just the duties of overseeing the Universe and creating worlds, you also inherit the Life Link.”

“The Life Link,” Kibito muttered.

“It is the bond that binds the Kai and Destroyer together. Their lives are literally shared with one another. Meaning that if one should say parish then the other will parish with them. This is bond that is known as the Life Link. So you do not have to worry about the Supreme Kai’s safety around Lord Beerus, for Lord Beerus would make sure no harm would come upon him. But I like to think he just does it to mostly protect his own skin,” Whis explained.

“I figured as soon as I was away you would be gossiping about me, Whis,” Beerus, along with Shin, appeared beside Whis, both no longer arguing.

“Of course not, Lord Beerus. Just talking about some need to know bases, that’s all,” Whis said light heartedly.

Beerus grunted, “Of course you are,” taking a seat beside Whis.

Shin quietly took a seat next to Kibito, right across from Beerus. Kibito took this chance to quickly look over his master to see if he was really alright. Even from what Whis and Elder Kai said about both Shin and Beerus souls being bonded he still wanted to be sure. Shin looked alright and seemed quite calm and happy. You wouldn’t have guess that only seconds ago he was arguing with the God of Destruction.

Lord Beerus and Whis stayed for breakfast, much to Kibito’s displeasure. But the God of Destruction was a package deal with his master so he was force to accept this. Now that he thought about it he remembered the Grand Supreme Kai mentioning Beerus once, long ago. When Shin was in training, there was something that he told him about Beerus. But for the life of him he can’t remember what it was.

After breakfast was all finished it was time for Lord Beerus and Whis to leave, much to Kibito’s great pleasure. The god’s table manners were horrendous. Does he have no shame? Apparently not for he even ignores his attendants scolding when it comes to his table manners.

“You are the Supreme Kai’s attendant, correct,” Beerus asked once Shin and Elder Kai were gone.

Kibito jumped in surprise at the sudden question directed at him, by the God of Destruction, for the said god has mostly ignored him during his visit.

“Y-Yes, I am,” he shuttered.

“… I see,” Beerus narrowed his eyes at Kibito.

Kibito did not like that look at all.

Beerus let out a large unimpressed hmph, before he spoke, “No wonder that little idiot was so reckless while I was sleeping. If you are his attendant no wonder he goes looking for trouble with Majin Buu in the first place. I should destroy you for your incompetents.”

Kibito paled, _“H-He wouldn’t dare with the Supreme Kai near… would he?”_

“But it would be too much of a bother,” Beerus side, yawning, “I’m not in the mood today.”

Kibito sighed in relief.

“Are you going to take another nap when we return?” asked Whis.

“Yes, a nap actually sounds nice for the next few years,” answered Beerus, finishing his yawn.

“Only for a few years?” Whis asked with a smile.

“Those damn Sayains wouldn’t let me sleep any more then that if I’m not on my toes,” said Beerus.

Whis chuckled.

“And one more thing before we leave Kabito,” said Beerus.

“It’s Kibito, Lord Beerus,” he corrected.

But Beerus just waved it off, “Whatever,” suddenly Beerus laid back attitude disappeared and replaced by seriousness, “But know that I am serious when I say that the Supreme Kai’s safety is up most important. If anything were to happen to him, you will be obliterated.”

The aura alone coming from Beerus was enough to let Kibito know that he would do so without hesitation. And that was enough to send cold shivers down his body, “Y-Y-Yes sir.”

At that moment, whatever powerful force was out there, must have taken pity on him for his master returned back to the garden where they had breakfast. Beerus’s attention was drawn away from Kibito, turning to see his master, as his deadly aura dropped.

“If you excuse me for a moment, I need to have a few private words with the Supreme Kai,” Beerus took a step forward, before turning to face Whis, “alone,” he told him.

“Of course, my lord,” said Whis.

Beerus gave them a pointed look before he made his was to Shin.

Kibito watched nervously as Beerus approached his master, alone, talking who knows what with the Supreme Kai. He really wished that they were closer to know what they are talking about.

“They’ll be fine,” Whis told Kibito causally, “You worry too much over nothing.”

“I… I know. But-“

“If it’s any consolation, despite what Lord Beerus says he actually does care for the Kai, not just because of the Life Link. Shin is actually the first Kai that he has truly cared for. All the rest not so much,” said Whis.

But Kibito didn’t look convince, watching both Shin and Beerus carefully, “If so he has a lousy way of showing it,”

Whis laughed, “Yes, Lord Beerus isn’t exactly one for expressing any kind of romantic feelings since all he ever cares for is destroying, napping and eating.”

Kibito coughed, looking to Whis is shock, “W-What did you say!?”

“Hm?” Whis looked to him curiously, “You mean the Grand Supreme Kai never informed you?”

“In form me of what!?” Kibito didn’t like this.

Whis sighed, “Honestly, it’s not that difficult to remember these things, especially when Lord Beerus makes his demands quite clear,” he said more to himself then Kibito.

“What is it!?”

“Well,” Whis began, “when the Grand Supreme Kai first introduced us to his successor, you can say that Lord Beerus was instantly smitten at first sight,” Whis then laugh, “Oh, you would swear that he was a teenager the way he behaved. Not to mention going as far as threatening the Grand Supreme Kai to protect his virgin hood until he was ready for my Lord! It was pretty hilarious! Ohohoh!”

His… what!?

Kibito stared at the laughing Whis in horror before turning to look back at the two gods, in time to see Beerus say something with an arrogant smirk while Shin turned red as a tomato, avoiding Beerus’s gaze.

No! It can’t be true. There’s no-

Suddenly Kibito remembered something that the Grand Supreme Kai told him.

_“By all cost! You must make sure that Shin is to remain pure,” said the grand Supreme Kai._

_Kibito looked to him, puzzled._

_“I don’t quite-“_

_“I mean make sure no one touches his virgin ass!” The Grand Supreme kai declared_

No! No! No!

This cannot be what the Grand Supreme Kai meant. There is no way he was telling him to be sure that his young, innocent, naïve, sweet master to remain pure for this… monster to defile him! Kibito refused to believe this. He will not let Beerus taint him, let alone be alone in the same room with him.

Kibito vowed that he’ll protect his master’s innocent from this... this greedy arrogant god, even if it costed him his own life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm hitting a writers block on Three Is The Magic Number, I decided to wrap this up.
> 
> This is mostly base on the manga version of Dragon Ball Super then the anime, which I like better.

Since the meeting with Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction, Kibito vowed to make it his mission to protect his innocent young master from a vile creature like Beerus.

Thankfully, by whatever forces were out there, Lord Beerus has not made a return visit to the Sacred Planet of the Kais. The Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta have luckily been keeping Beerus distracted as well as by the Earthlings, that he seemed to have forgotten about the Supreme Kai. Good. It was for the best that Beerus didn’t think about his master and that they can enjoy their peace and quiet here on their planet.

Of course, that peace and quiet didn’t last long.

“A tournament?” Shin questioned.

“That’s right,” said the Elder Kai, “It would appear that Lord Beerus is having another competition against his brother, Lord Champ. And this time it’s a martial arts tournament between our fighters against the 6th Universe’s fighters.”

“What do you mean another competition?” Kibito inquired.

“Lord Champ is the God of Destruction of the 6th Universe, as well as Lord Beerus’s twin brother. They have a bit of a sibling rivalry from what I can remember,” said Elder Kai.

“So this is normal then?” Shin asked.

Elder Kai nodded, “Pretty much. Plus, it doesn’t help that the 6th and 7th Universe are twin universes. So it pretty much adds fuel to the fire.”

“Not to be rude, sir. But why should we care what the God of Destructions do?” asked Kibito with a slight scowl on his face at the thought of that over grown feline.

What he was not expecting was to have the old Kai suddenly in his face.

“Are you stupid!? This is a tournament of the 7th Universe against the 6th Universe! Of course we should care! This is our chance to prove how mighty our universe is against theirs! What kind of gods are we if are not even there to watch our fighters fight and win!”

“So we’re going?” Shin asked curiously.

“But of course!” Elder Kai faced Shin, “As the Supreme Kai of the 7th Universe you have to be there. The 6th Universe Supreme Kai will also be present, I assure you.”

Kibito didn’t like that. Of course this would a great opportunity for his master to socialize with another Supreme Kai and make a proper introduction. But he just wished that Beerus wasn’t going to be present at the tournament. Perhaps he can try to convince the old Kai to just go without them.

“Perhaps you should just go, Elder Kai. Clearly you know more about this then we do. Lord Shin is still learning after all. And perhaps facing another Supreme Kai might be too soon,” said Kibito.

“… Kibito has a point,” Shin said, looking to the ground shamefully, “I don’t want to embarrass our universe, or Lord Beerus, if I do something that would offend the 6th Universe’s Supreme Kai.”

Kibito mentally flinched. He didn’t want to break the little self confidence that his master had but he was doing this for his own good. Shin may not realize it now but Kibito was only doing this to protect his virginity!

But Elder Kai just scoffed, “You’ll be fine! Just let me do all the talking and watch how things are done.”

“B-But-“

“No buts!” Elder Kai cut Kibito off, “It’s decided. The tournament starts tomorrow so be ready.”

 

*             *             *

 

As much as Kibito hate to admit it, the tournament was indeed worth coming to see.

It was a pleasure to see Goku and the others again. The little chat with Goku before the tournament began was a nice stress reliever for Kibito, knowing that if anything were to happen Goku would take care of it. Plus, it was nice to see his master smile up at the Saiyan. Relaxed and at easy, unlike before when he first arrived here.

Meeting with the Supreme Kai of the 6th Universe was a new experience for Kibito, to be able to meet more than one divine being that holds the same level and power as his master. And the fact there were ten more out there was unbelievable too. The 6th Universe Kai was a little on the rude side, boosting his fighters and how they are better than Goku and the others was a bit annoying. Then again, Elder Kai was doing right back at him so it wasn’t so bad. Kibito was just glad that Elder Kai was taking charge of the situation for it gave both him and Shin a chance to relax and enjoy the tournament. That is when he’s not being scolded by Elder Kai for his lack of knowledge and trying to pull his fails teeth off his face.

It also helped that the Kais’ seats where placed on the 6th Universe side of the arena, while spectators were on the 7th Universe side. The only problem about where they sat is that they were pretty much right across from where Beerus sat. Sadly they were right where it was easy for Beerus to look at them so if he chooses without making it look as if he was staring at them. So far it didn’t seem that Beerus was paying much attention to them. Not even a single glance in their direction. And Kibito didn’t know if he was pleased by this or not. He was happy that Beerus was not eyeing at his master, but also upset that he was easily ignoring the Supreme Kai as if he was not worth his time.

As much as it was a joy to watch the tournament it came to an end to soon when Grand Zeno made an appearance. The mood was ruined and everyone was stress after Grand Zeno left. Leaving the two Destroyers now mentally drained and can’t continue on with their earlier squabble. With the 7th Universe declared the winner, everyone left without so much as a proper goodbye, which for once Kibito didn’t mind.

 

*             *             *

 

Meeting another Supreme Kai from another Universe was quite exiting for Kibito. In fact he didn’t know his master even knew any of the other Kais out there or how to reach them. But from what Shin has told him, before Shin’s master had perished he managed to introduce some of the other Kais in the multi-Universe to Shin.

The 10th Universe Supreme Kai was an elder being named Gowasu. Gowasu was formal and polite but very friendly and a lover of tea and cakes, something that Kibito found that they had in common. It also turned out that Gowasu had also knew Elder Kai when he was just a young apprentice and that Elder Kai was the Supreme Kai of their universe.

Visiting Gowasu they had the chance to meet his apprentice, Zamasu, a young strong Kai that showed great potential. In fact, Kibito thought of Zamasu as a fine Kai with the perfect ideals that a Supreme Kai should have, with the intelligence and strength to go with it. And he was a handsome Kai if he did say so himself. An ideal partner in fact.

Which gave Kibito an idea.

After Kibito’s little spar with Zamasu, him and Shin bit Gowasu and his apprentice a farewell and returned back their universe.

“I’ve always liked Gowasu,” Shin commented as soon as they landed on their home planet, “Out of the few Supreme Kais that I have already met he’s always been the most welcoming towards me.”

“How so?” Kibito asked curiously, following Shin to their home.

“Well,” Shin blushed in embarrassment, “I don’t know how to explain it but the others always… kind of intimidate me. Maybe that’s not the right word for it. I just feel like I’m not quite good enough in their eyes to be in the same league as them. But Gowasu has never made me feel that way and always treated me as his equal.”

“And Zamasu?”

“What about Zamasu?”

Yes, what about Zamasu.

He would be a perfect match for Shin.

Better than a certain cat they knew.

If Kibito could get both Zamasu and Shin together then there would be nothing to worry about with Lord Beerus. Even that fiend knew better then to raise his hand against another deity from another universe without upsetting that God of Destruction.

“I find that Zamasu holds you in high regard himself, master. Even giving you much of the credit of destroying Majin Buu,” said Kibito.

Shin looked bashful, “Yes, perhaps. But like I told him, I hardly did anything.”

“But still he respects you greatly. In fact I would think he was actually fawn of you as well,” said Kibito.

Now Shin was red as a tomato, “D-Don’t say such things! He’s just paying his respect, that’s it. I-I hardly go as far as saying that! I mean, look at me! There really is nothing special about me.”

“Of course you are! You should not think so little of yourself. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Kibito argued back.

If it were possible, Shin turned even redder.

“I-I have duties to attend to. Excuse me,” Shin said quickly and rushed off.

Kibito smirked at his master’s reaction. It seems his plan was working. Now if he just kept giving his master a few nudges he was sure that Shin will start developing feelings for the Supreme Kai in training.

 

*            *             *

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!!!” Beerus yelled in Kibito’s face, his destructive energy pulsing off of him.

“P-Please forgive me! I-I had no idea he left at all when he returned from Earth,” Kibito quickly apologized, “He said he wanted to rest and not to be disturbed. So I let him be. If I have known-”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” Beerus cut him off.

How did Kibito get himself into this mess?

“YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!!! NOT LETTING HIM WANDER OFF ON HIS OWN, ESPICALLY INTO THE FUTRUE WHERE THAT PSYCHO IS!!!” Beerus continued.

“But you had him go into the future yourself,” Kibito tried to defend.

“THAT’S DIFFERENT!!! I HAD HIM OBSERVE, NOT INTERVINE!!”

Laughing could be heard in the distant, towards Capsule Corp, where the Earthlings celebrate Zamasu’s defeat. They were far enough from the party where no preying ears could hear them talk, or yell in this case.

Not far from where Beerus and Kibito were, was Whis and Shin, watching from the side. Shin was watching them nervously while Whis didn’t seem to care that much as he was more focused on his chocolate mousse he was eating, moaning in delight after every bite.

“Y-Yes, of course. Forgive me,” Kibito quickly apologized. Even though he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for but figured it was just best to let Beerus hear what he wanted to hear right now.

Growling still, Beerus’s destruction energy began to calm down as well as the rest of him. But his glare never once lightens up. That was a bad sign.

“Perhaps, I miss judge your skills as an attendant for the Supreme Kai,” Beerus said calmly.

“Lord Beerus,” Whis said from the sideline, his attention finally pulled away from his moose and focused on his Lord. Whis’s expression alone was a clear sign that he knew what his Lord was about to do and didn’t approve of it.

But Beerus ignored him.

“Perhaps,” Beerus suddenly raised his hand, “I should relieve you of your duties then,” energy began to form in his hand.

‘H-H wouldn’t!’ Kibito thought in fear.

But Beerus would.

“Lord Beerus!” Shin suddenly appeared before Beerus, standing right in front of Kibito.

“Master!” Kibito called in horror at his charge for putting himself in danger.

But Shin ignored him.

“It’s not Kibito’s fault. None of it is. Please don’t punish him for my careless actions,” Shin pleaded to Beerus.

“Maybe. But it’s still his fault for not protecting you from that lunatic of a Kai from trying to kill you. How do expect me to trust someone with your safety if he can’t stop you from being a moron!”

Shin glared at Beerus for that comment, as well as giving him a cute little pout.

Even with Beerus stone cold face Kibito could see that the god was wavering at the cuteness that is the Supreme Kai. But just a little.

“Perhaps it was not the smartest move on my part but I’m just as much involved as Gowasu is. Zamasu may have been Gowasu’s apprentice but Zamasu was wreaking havoc in our universe, no matter if it’s present or future. I can’t stand by and do nothing and watch innocent mortals die. I-“

“That’s what you are supposed to do!” Beerus cut in sharp, “You are not supposed to get involved. It’s the job of a Destroyer to do so! Your job is to make sure that you stay alive for the both of our sakes! In fact! You are the reason we are both dead in the future because you had to get involved with that whole Majin Buu business and got us in this mess in the first place!”

Shin winced at Beerus’s words. What he said was true, as much as it pained Shin, he was the reason why the future is the way it is.

Watching the Kai lower his head in shame, who also looked to be on the verge of tears, Beerus’s energy dropped, and let out a heavy sigh.

“But despite all that. Perhaps I’m also partly to blame as well,” Beerus said awkwardly.

Shin perked up a little, looking at Beerus with those big old puppy dog eyes.

“With the whole Majin Buu thing that is,” he continued on, kicking the dirt, “I… guess I should have helped more instead of sleeping,” he muttered that last part so low that it was difficult to hear.

But Shin did, and brought a smile to his face for he knew that this was as close to an apology he was going to get from Beerus.

“It’s too much trouble to destroy someone today anyway,” he coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment of the awkward situation he put himself in for showing his gentler side, “And there is a feast waiting for us that I do not wish to miss. In fact,” he smelled the air, causing his mouth to water, “I smell a delicious aroma I have never smelled before. I hope it taste as good as it smells.”

“Bulma told me what we are having. But unfortunately I forgot what she told me. But it all sounded wonderful,” Whis informed.

“Then what are we waiting for!” Beerus suddenly reached over and grabbed Shin, carrying him under his arm while ignoring the surprise squeak from the Kai, “Let’s eat!”

Not even waiting for Whis or Kibito, Beerus took off with Shin protectively under his arm.

Once Beerus was gone, Kibito let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t realize was holding. Glad that he was alive.

Whis chuckled, “My, this whole episode with Zamasu turned out to be quite the roller-coaster, I say.”

“Yes, roller-coaster,” Kibito muttered.

“And to think. You wanted to set up our dear Supreme Kai with that monster,” Whis said casually.

Kibito turned to him in horror, “H-How did you know!”

“You’re pretty easy to read. Not to mention when I first informed you of my Lord’s attentions to our Supreme Kai you looked as if you are going to have a heart attack. It was quite easy to conclude,” Whis explained before he turned and walked back to the party, “Don’t worry, I won’t mention any of this to Lord Beerus.”

At that, Kibito didn’t know if he should be thankful or worried that Whis would be sure that Beerus wouldn’t know he tried to set Shin up with Zamasu. For now the guide angel had something to hold over Kibito’s head.

*                 *               *

 

It was another beautiful day on the Scared World of the Kais. After the whole Zamasu incident, everything went back to its normal peaceful routine, much to Kibito’s relief.

As always, Shin and Elder Kai had their afternoon tea out in the gardens with a bit of a late lunch to go with it.

“Thank you, Kibito,” said Shin, after Kibito poured him a cup of tea.

“I can’t believe they let that snot nose Kai cause so much havoc!” Elder Kai scolded, “And then let him go off and destroy the natural order of the rest of the universes! “I don’t think Gowasu exactly ‘let him’, Ancestor,” said Shin, “He was just an innocent victim as the rest of us. But the issue has been resolved and everything is how it should be, thanks to Goku and Vegeta.”

“Those two, I swear,” Elder Kai muttered under his breath.

“I will go fetch the cakes,” Kibito announced, taking the now empty pot of tea with him to be refilled.

“I do hope Gowasu will be alright. I mean, physically he is fine, and safe, from Zamasu. But I can’t help but worry about him emotionally. Losing someone that you trust to only turn around and stab you in the back is not easy to deal with.”

“Considering that he literally did in an alternate timeline,” said Elder Kai.

Suddenly a beam of light shot down from the sky, hitting the earth only a few feet away from the Kais.

“Shin!”

A purple blur shot out from the small crater that the beam of light created, heading straight for the Kais.

“Lord Beerus? What are-“ Shin began but was quickly cut off by Beerus.

“No time!” Beerus grabbed hold of Shin’s arm and dragged him out of his chair, “We have to leave, now!”

“What’s going on?” Elder Kai inquired.

“The Great Priest has called for an immediate gathering at Grand Zeno’s palace, for all Gods of Destructions and Supreme Kais,” Whis informed, looking a little nervous himself.

“Which is why we need to leave now!” Beerus dragged Shin to Whis’s side, “Aright, let’s go!”

Whis nodded and turned to his staff, “Great Priest, we are all ready to go.”

“Very well,” The Great Priest’s voice was heard from the staff.

In a blink of an eye, Beerus, Shin, and Whis disappeared.

“This can’t be good,” Elder Kai muttered before taking a sip of his tea.

It was a minute later that Kibito returned with their cakes, a fresh pot of tea, that he noticed that Shin was gone from his seat.

“Where is the Supreme Kai?” He asked, looking around for his missing master.

“Lord Beerus came only a moment ago to fetch him for a sudden gathering at Grand Zeno’s palace,” Elder Kai replied casually.

“What!?” Kibito dropped his tray.

“Hey! That was some of our best plates on there!” Elder Kai scowled.

“You let him go alone with Lord Beerus!” Kibito asked franticly, “Why didn’t you go with!? They should have waited for us! We must go after them quickly!”

“No. This is a gathering of just all 12 Universes Destroyers, Angels, and SUPREME Kais. Attendants, or anyone else, are not allowed to attend to those meetings. No exceptions.”

“B-But-“

“I said no exceptions!”

 

*                 *                *

 

It was twenty hours later that Kibito and Elder Kai finally heard from Shin since the sudden gathering at Grand Zeno’s palace. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, that he was on Earth at Capsizal Corp. with Beerus and Whis. Seeing that his young master was in one piece, and looked perfectly fine, Kibito was relieved. But even if he didn’t look to be physically harm Kibito could quickly seeing that he was clearly exhausted and stress, as well as everyone that was present in the living room.

“Well, what happened?” Elder Kai was the first to asked, “I highly doubted the gathering took twenty hours. And the fact you didn’t make contact with us sooner isn’t a good sign either.”

“My apologizes,” Shin apologized, “So much has happened during then that there really was no time to call home.”

Shin began to explain the details of the gathering and why everyone was summoned to it on short notice. He went into detail of how Beerus had to fight all the other Destroyers in a battle royal, Goku fighting against the student of the 11th Universe’s Destroyer, to the Great Priest announcing the tournament and the horrid fate of the universes that lose.

“That idiot!” Elder Kai yelled, “What is wrong with those Saiyans!”

“Actually, if it weren’t for Goku our universe would have been erased either way. But now we have a chance to avoid that fate by winning the tournament,” Whis said calmly.

Elder Kai glared at him, “’We’ is it. If I remember correctly, Guide Angels are not bound to their universe like we are. You can come and go as you please.”

“Hohohoho! True, I suppose it doesn’t really affect me either way,” said Whis.

“Where is Goku anyway?” Elder Kai asked curiously when he noticed the root of their problems was not here.

“He’s off looking for Android #17 for a possible team member,” Bulma answered.

“This is the team?” Elder Kai noticed the white bored behind Shin.

“Yes, this is who we’ve gathered so far,” Shin answered, stepping aside from the bored.

“Hmm…” Elder Kai stared at.

Kibito, on the other hand was busy looking around the room when he noticed a certain Destroyer was missing, “Where is Lord Beerus,” he asked.

“Sleeping, of course,” Whis was the one that answered.

“That match he was in must have really took a lot out of him. I never seen so many gods fighting against each other like that,” said Shin.

“What about you?” asked Kibito.

Shin blinked in surprise, “Me?

“Yes, are you alright?”

“Of course. Grand Zeno only asked for the Gods of Destruction to fight, not the Supreme Kais.”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Kibito pulled Shin aside, away from everyone else, and whispered, “Lord Beeurs didn’t touch you, did he?”

Shin was confused, “Well, I suppose he did touch me,” Kibito had a horrified look on his face, “only when I was helping him stand up from his fight, and bring him and Whis here. But I had to touch him in order to do so. What’s with that look on your face?”

“N-Nothing, my lord,” thank Zeno nothing happened, “You should get some rest, my lord. I can clearly see that you are about ready to drop.”

“I’m fine, Kibito,” Shin tried to reassure him.

“Nonsense. You clearly need to get some sleep while you can before the tournament,” Kibito then turned to Bulma, “Mrs. Briefs, can you spare a room for the Supreme Kai to sleep in for tonight?”

“Sure,” answered Bulma, “we have plenty of spare rooms. Just follow me.”

“No thank you, that’s not-“

“Thank you, Mrs. Brief,” Kibito wouldn’t let Shin finish and gently pushed him towards Bulma.

“I can’t! There’s too much to do,” Shin protested.

“We will take care of everything. You need to get your rest. Do not worry,” Kibito assured him.

Shin hesitated, looking back and forth between Kibito and Bulma, unsure if he really should leave.

“There’s nothing much else we can do right now. Goku is gathering our members and it’s best to let him handle the job,” Whis pointed out.

That seemed to have done it. Shin let out a sigh of defeat and followed Bulma out of the living room.

Once Shin was gone, Kibito turned to Whis with a suspicious look, “You are sure Lord Beerus is asleep?”

“Trust me, today was a long day for all of us,” said Whis.

Kibito glare at Whis for another moment, before he seemed content with his answered and wondered out of the room to get some much needed fresh air.

“That’s a terrible lie if I ever heard one,” Elder Kai commented beside Whis.

Whis glanced down to him, smiling, “It’s not my fault my lord doesn’t wish to sleep in fear of missing out on all these delicious dishes in Earth’s last possible moments. And that he might wish to have something _sweet_ and _delicate_ later on, if this is his last moments.”

Elder Kai let out a heavy sigh, muttering something about horny teenagers, which Whis chuckled at.

 

*                 *                 *

 

It was all over. Their universe was safe, as well as the other 11 universes that were restored, thanks to Android #17’s selfless wish. To celebrate not only their victory, but survival as well, Bulma had a huge feast waiting for them when they returned home

The party continued on during a good portion of the day until it was finally time for everyone to return home for a good rest.

Kibito has never been more relived to return back to their planet and hopefully back to their daily lives. Elder Kai went inside their home while Kibito and Shin lingered out in the gardens a little longer.

“I’m so relieved that’s all over,” Shin sighed in relief.

“So am I. Though, I do wish I could have wittiness the battle from all the stories I heard from Goku and the others,” commented Kibito.

“Yes, it defiantly kept you on the edge of your seat.”

“I’m glad we don’t have to deal with Lord Beerus anytime soon. Hopefully he’ll go into his nap cycle so we won’t have to deal with him for another few decades,” said Kibito.

“Oh, that reminds,” said Shin, “Lord Beerus and Whis will be over next week for brunch and tea.”

Kibito sputtered, “T-They are?”

Shin nodded, “Yes, Lord Beerus wishes to discuss a few things in private with me. So he and Whis will be dropping by.”

Kibito didn’t like that ‘private’ idea.

“My Lord, may I be so bold?” he asked.

Shin blinked, “Of course, Kibito. What is on your mind?”

“It concerns Lord Beerus.”

“What about him.”

“It’s, well…,” he should just come out and say it, “I do not trust him alone with you.”

“You don’t trust him alone with me?” Shin repeated.

Kibito nodded, “I don’t trust his intentions.”

“His intentions? Like what?”

Was he really going to make him say it?

“To defile you!” Kibito blurted out.

There! It was finally out in the open. His true feels on the matter.

Shin looked a little taken back at Kibito’s declaration, clearly wasn’t expecting that all, “Defile me? Kibito, I don’t understand.”

“Lord Beerus wishes to… to…,” oh god, “… take you innocents.”

“My… innocents?”

“You’re… virginhood. To be more precise,” Kibito was red as a tomato.

“Oh, oh!” now Shin understood, it was his turn for his face to turn red.

“I know it is necessary for you to work alongside with Lord Beeurs, but I want you to be aware of his dark, impure, repulsive-“

“You don’t need to worry, Kibito,” Shin cut in, looking surprisingly calm.

That… wasn’t what Kibito expected when he finally told his master.

“You are okay with this knowledge?” he asked.

Shin didn’t answer, not looking Kibito in the eyes.

Was his master… blushing.

“Sir?”

Shin couldn’t look at him in the eye. Why was…

That’s when a horrible thought came to Kibito.

“Sir did you… Did Lord Beerus…?” he couldn’t bring himself to say.

“You mean that if we had intercourse?” Shin asked.

Did he have to say it like that!

Kibito gulped, but nodded.

To this day, Kibito wasn’t sure if he really saw this or his poor stress mind was playing tricks on him, which was the case. Thanks to the lack of sleep and high levels of stress in the last several hours.

Shin looked up to him with the same little shit look that he first gave Goku when they first meet at the tournament, “Yes, and it was wonderful.”

Kibito paled as his worst nightmare come true. Shocked, Kibito fell forward, losing unconscious in front of Shin.

“Kibito!” Shin exclaimed, rushing to his poor attendant’s side. Great, he was flustered and nervous enough as he was when Kibito confronted him about the issue. And poor Kibito’s couldn’t take the truth. He pretty much reacted how Shin thought he would. He should have just lied to Kibito.

“What’s going on?” Elder Kai walking up, noticing an unconscious Kibito on the ground, “What happened to him?”

“W-Well,” if Shin wasn’t red before he surely was now. Why did everyone wanted to know about his sex life all of a sudden? It was so embracing, “Kibito asked me something personal that may be related to Lord Beeurs, and that-“

“So he found out Lord Beerus popped your cherry then,” said Elder Kai.

“Ancestor!” Shin exclaimed, wishing for the ground to just swallow him up.


End file.
